Han Si-Hyun
is a character in Trace 1.5 Personality Han Si-Hyun has a semi-lazy personality along with a childish mentality. He's bad at cooking and usually feed his failures to his dog Punkie. He tends to get nervous when being put in the spot light which causes him to suck his thumb or use D&D. Han's true intention is to liberate the Troubles from their fate of being killed every time they appear. Powers Han Si-Hyun has the ability to produce a debilitating and highly addictive substance from his body called D&D. When used on himself, the substance acts as a stimulant which puts him in a slurred state where his physical abilities are augmented to the point that his fighting spirit and capability to match even that of Jin. The more D&D he partakes, the more powerful he becomes. On the other hand, his left thumb serves as an antitoxin to reverse the effect of D&D. By supplying himself with the antidote of his left thumb, he can nullified D&D intoxicating effects. After chopping off his left thump in Trace 1.5, Si-Hyun is now in constant intoxication of D&D. When using his abilities to their fullest, his face and eyes are covered in a mask of D&D which further augments his physical prowess. He can produce a highly corrosive variant of his D&D which is also highly volatile, becoming explosive when amassed in large quantities. Story Trace 1.5:Communicator Han Si-Hyun first appear in Trace 1.5 while having a dream about his childhood. His ability as a Trace is to produce a drug like liquid from his body that can intoxicate people who drinks it. Han calls it D&D. It is later revealed that as a child, his parents forced him to produce D&D so they could sell it for money. Han's parents was killed by a Trouble while chasing after him in one of his attempt to run away. Strangely, the Trouble who killed his parents showed no hostility towards him. This is what lead Han to believe that Troubles can be tamed to co-exist with humans. At the start of the story, Han Si-Hyun is a shown as a Trace who works for the NIS as a drug expert. His proposal of trying to communicate with Trouble is constantly shot down by the higher ups as the NIS refuses to fund his research. One night, while intoxicated with his own ability, he subconsciously subdued and brought back a Trouble to his house. With a detained Trouble at his disposal, Han SI-Hyun decided to do research on the Trouble on his own without the approval of the NIS. He even went as far as naming the Trouble Sarang. At first, Sarang was extremely hostile towards Han Si-Hyun. But as days went by, he later grew affectionate towards Han Si-Hyun and vise versa. After Sarang was discovered by secretary Sun Hee-Ji, She demanded Han Si-Hyun to kill Sarang before the NIS got involve. With no other choice, Han Si-Hyun took Sarang and ran. While running, they both got attacked by Lee Hyun-hwa and Han got badly injured. After the fight, Han Si-Hyun and Sarang took refuge at a park where they were discovered by the NIS. Jung Eun made an attempt to rescue Han but the NIS arrived before they could escape. Just when all three of them were going to be taken by the NIS, Kim Yun-seong rushed in and took Han and Jung with him. Sarang, however, was taken by the NIS. When Han awoken, he was at the beggars group hideout where Kim Yun-seong ask Han to join them. Han answered that he is willing to join Kim Yun-seong's group with the condition that they break into the NIS to rescue Sarang. Kim Yun-seong, however, had his hand tied as he is restricted to do anything against the government. Angered, Han left the beggars group and march towards the NIS with Jung Eun in an attempt to rescue Sarang. After fighting against Min Young. Han was able to reach Sarang. Sarang however, was being torture by Lee Kin-Soo. After a quick confrontation, Han manage to get Sarang. Thinking that Lee would let them go, Han let his guard down and Lee was able to take Sarang once more. Using his left eye's ability, Lee transported Han to the other side of the building where he slit Sarang's throat before Han. Han rush in to save Sarang but it was already too late. During Sarang's final moment, he was able to finally say his name. After smiling at Han one last time, Sarang disappear into nothing. Mortified by Sarang's death, Han rush towards Lee and attacked him with all his might. With a rush of anger, Han manage to over come Lee and pin him to the ground. Han even manage to take Lee's left eye, stopping Lee from using his teleportation ability. With Lee's life in the palm of his hand, Han was determine to strike the death blow. Han was however, stop by Sun Hee-Ji when the NIS team surrounds him. With his hand tied, Han made a promise to Lee that he will surely came back for his life. And with those last words, Han made his escape as the NIS team secure Lee's safety. After the fight, Han went back home to the place where he spent with Sarang. There, Han begin to contemplate everything that he has done thus far. In the pit of despair, Han decided that he can never be sane again after losing Sarang. And with that conclusion, Han chop off his own left thumb, making him forever intoxicated with D&D. Afterwards, the NIS finally investigate Han's house after he is long gone. There, they found profiles of his report on Sarang. At the end of the report, Han concluded that communication between Humans and Troubles is impossible. Many month's has past since the incident with Han Si-Hyun. No one has seen or even heard of Han at this point. While watching the news, Jung Eun saw a news report about a strange group of Troubles. The news stated that this group of Trouble is more organize and more cunning in their attacks than any Trouble before them. Not only are they capable of showing human emotions, they're able to understand and give out human gesture as well. As Jung Eun look closer towards the T.V. screen, she saw a small image of a person at the corner of the screen that strongly resembles Han Si-Hyun. Trace 2.0: Armor Line Han Si-Hyun later appeared in Trace 2.0 Armor Line as a drug supplier of the drug D-purple for the local mobster Bak Haema-Hyung. During his time of absence, Han was able to tame a couple of Troubles whom he named, clothed and regularly feeds. Eventually, he arrange a meeting with Bak, only for him and his two Troubles to massacre Bak's entire gang. During Dumplilun's arrival to this world, Han Si-Hyun rejoin the fray and started to act during the confusion. After spotting Armor Line (Suh Bumgi), Han move towards capturing the Trace in an attempt to secure an armory for his Troubles. Han nearly caught Suh Bumgi but was interrupted by the arrival of Haema and the Paju Police force. After a tight struggle, Haema and Paju manage to escape with Armor Line along with one of Han Si-Hyun's Trouble named Mor. Right after his encounter with Armor Line and the police force, Han was once again face with very strong enemies. Dumpilun's body is unstable and is in need of lower class Troubles a.k.a Mek. Dumpilun and Rakkem approach Han Si-Hyun with the intention of absorbing Han's Trouble Aroo into Dumpilun. But upon meeting Han, Rakkem became very curious as to why a Trouble will warm up to a Trace so easily. After a quick conversation, Rakkem realize that Han is a rare exist. A person who has the experience and the will to communicate with Mek. Valuing this ability of Han, Rakkem convince Dumpilun to let Han live and allow him to join them. Dumpilun refuse at first but reluctantly agree. Without further due, Rakkem requested that Han offer the Mek he has as a sacrifice in order to stabilize Dumpilun. Han refuse at first and even willing to fight to the death rather than handing his Trouble over. However, Aroo, Han's trust Trouble, convince Han that it is best to listen to what Dumpilun and Rakkem says. After talking with Rakkem, Han took Dumpilun, Rakkem, and Jeong Hee-sub to his base where he holds 36 troubles. Han reluctantly gave 30 of his Trouble as sacrifice to Dumpilun. Seeing how mortified Han has become, Rakkem approached Han and reassured him that she will not forget the sacrifice he made today. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Traces